


No-one's Going To Get Much Sleep.

by thunderbird_dragon



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Family Angst, Gen, family comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbird_dragon/pseuds/thunderbird_dragon
Summary: Following the attack on Gordon, the destruction of his Thunderbird and his rescue, there are bound to be nightmares, nasty ones, but he's not the only one affected(Thunderbirds are go - Season Three aftermath -





	No-one's Going To Get Much Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything of Thunderbirds are go

His black flooded in with red.  
Hot scolding red.  
He tried to escape it, but his arms and legs were held tight, he screamed but couldn't hear himself.  
Pawing and clawing at his restraints, he could feel the water rushing in, red, black and now white hot, steaming into the drowning cockpit, but there were hands, clasped around his neck and body, hauling him upright, then a shoulder came into view, one that he knew, one he could burrow his face into. Hot tears slashing on cool cotton.  
A voice.  
Calm.  
Steady.  
“S'okay Gordo, I got you....” - Virgil - “You're okay. It's just another nightmare. I promise you're okay now.”  
Soothing.  
Scott was in the doorway next, watching as Virgil rocked Gordon softly in his arms. “You were in here quick, Virg.”  
“Yeah,” Virgil answered quietly, “I was already up, can't sleep.” He kept the tone even as though he was still talking to Gordon, waiting and watching for the nightmare to pass completely so that his brother could sleep again.  
Scott turned to see Grandma coming along the hallway, tying her housecoat and fumbling to get her glasses on with sleepy hands.  
“S'okay Grandma, Virgil's got this one.” Scott reassured as she got to the door and peered into the darkness of Gordon's room. “See, he's almost settled again.”  
Gordon had almost stopped shaking, curled tight up against Virgil who had kept talking quietly to him.  
“That's three times tonight, Scott. He must be exhausted.” Grandma said as she watched the tableau, knowing full well she'd be a witness to it again and again for a long time yet.  
“Fair to say, we all are Grandma.” Virgil lifted his chin to smile wanly across at her and she could see it was true. One brother might be injured but they all suffered from it. If any of them could sleep, then they were disturbed by their own nightmares or Gordon's. And some, like Virgil, just couldn't face sleeping at all.  
She placed a quiet hand on Scott's shoulder, “It seems a bad night tonight, maybe one of you boys could stay in with Gordon?” They both nodded. Smiling she took herself back along the hallway, stopping in at Alan's room for a moment, she had expected him to be awake but he lay flat out fitfully sleeping, his hands clenching and unclenching in a dream he seemed to have no way of controlling. She sat quietly on the edge of his bed and rested a hand on his forehead, it disturbed him enough to open his eyes and see her, then taking comfort from her presence, he curled closer and returned to sleep.  
Her hand was on his shoulder now and quietly she called up to John. “I know I'm nagging, but have you slept lately, John?” She already knew the answer and his face confirmed it before he even spoke.  
“Not an easy week, Grandma.”  
She wished with all her heart that John had opted to stay on the island a little longer. She feared he felt isolated at times like this, they each needed the support of each other because yes, it hadn't been an easy week.  
"I'm here if you need me, John."  
He smiled and offered, "I'm here if you need me too, Grandma."


End file.
